


The Achievement Hunters Powers

by ZerroStrider



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF, X-Ray & Vav (Cartoon)
Genre: Not a Story, Prompt Fic, how I think their powers would be/work, super powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-08 21:52:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4322094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZerroStrider/pseuds/ZerroStrider
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>THIS IS NOT A STORY. I decided I should explain how I see each of their powers before I post my next story. So please read this if you are reading any of my stories with them having powers.. (I will probably never really be finished with this and edit it every once in a while.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Achievement Hunters Powers

Gavin - As you should already know he has his Slow Mo Powers, you will notice I have him floating in some stories and he does not fly, he uses his power to slow the gravity under his feet.

Ray - Ray obviously has his X-Ray powers, but I added agility to his character so he could really be a parkour master. Basically he can do some pretty incredible things and climb up near impossible things. 

Micheal - Super Strength. But I have added a feature in one of my stories. (Maybe more in the future) He is basically a test tube subject and has a tracker inside of him that also works as a persuasion device. 

Ryan - The power to control wind, or air, thanks to a certain Minecraft lets play. Also very inventive, created the device planted inside Michael. 

Geoff - A weaker sense of mind control. You have to be looking him in the eyes and be weak at mind. 

Jack - Undetermined. (He’s just so adorable and soft I don’t wanna make him harmful.)


End file.
